In the Right Place At the Right Time
by Serenity Usagi Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself in a strange fireplace that isn't Diagon Ally. He learns that he is surrounded by a world of Muggles where magic doesn't exist. Will this strange girl Usagi give him the help he needs to get back to Hogwarts? Why does Malfoy hav
1. In A New World

----

In the Right Place, at the Right Time

Chapter 1

"In a New World"

----

Thud.

"Ouch! Damn!" Draco Malfoy, the to-be fourth year Slytherin rubbed his back and sneezed. He looked around at his surroundings. It didn't look like Diagon Alley, in fact it looked like a house. A small house that seemed to be tidy, clean, and welcoming. He glanced around and getting up, he banged his head on the top of the fireplace. He groaned and noticed a petite girl with blonde hair staring at him.

The girl said something in words that Draco Malfoy did not understand. He glared at her and patted the dust and ashes off his robes that had not a trace of a wrinkle.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" He demanded.

The girl must've realized he was English-speaking and rolled up what appeared to be a magazine that she was reading and carefully, she advanced toward him. As she got closer with each step, she was ready to swing the rolled up book that she held tightly in her hands.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Wait, HOW did you get here?" Her English wasn't too bad, as she spoke in defense for herself.

"Tell me who you are first, _Muggle_." he sneered, staring into her blue eyes with his cold, grey ones which made her take a step backward.

"M..m..muggle?" the girl tried to pronounce the word he just spoke but failed miserably.

"Yes, MUGGLE. You are of non-magic." He said shortly, glancing around.

"Magic?" Draco Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you stupid?" He asked in a cocky tone of voice. The girl blinked back tears and fell to the floor, sobbing. Draco was surprise at this, but didn't let his guard down.

"You're just like my friend, Rei! Only you're a complete stranger!" she wailed. Draco covered his ears thinking about how such a small girl could have such a pair of lungs. He thought for sure she was almost as bad as a baby Mandrake, maybe worse.

"Shut up, Muggle and tell me where the bloody hell I am!" she stopped and blinked at him innocently.

"I will tell you only if you say you're sorry." The girl replied.

"What? Very well. I am _so_ sorry." he said in the sarcastic Draco Malfoy way.

"Thanks!" she said in a cheerful manner and getting up.

"Will you now tell me where I am?" he said in annoyance as she nodded.

"You are in Tokyo, Japan!" his eyes widened. This couldn't be.

"Where?" In Japan? How in Hogwarts would he survive here?

"In Japan, silly! What is your name?" she advanced toward him, looking at him with interest.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said in his usual manner.

"Dra-co...Mal-foy." She repeated, trying to sound the name out. He certainly was a cutie, this Draco Malfoy. But wait? What WAS she thinking? She HAD her own loving boyfriend!

"I'm Usagi Tsukino!" Just then she heard the sound of her parents' car pulling up in the gravel driveway.

"Kuso!" She spat and ran to the door to lock it quickly. Grabbing Draco's hand, which she noticed was very cold, she dragged him up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. She looked at Draco and then at his robes.

"Draco, do you have anything on under that, that thing you are wearing?" She was unsure of what to call it. Draco looked at his robes, then imagined what the Muggles would think if he were seen. He pulled it off and gave it to her, making sure he shoved his wand into his pocket first. She threw the robes into the bottom of her closet. When she turned, she blushed. The boy in front of her looked quite fine in the blue jeans and the black turtleneck shirt that he wore.

"Usagi!" she heard her mother call, "are you home yet, dear?"

"Eek! Draco! Quick! The window!" the two climbed carefully and quietly out of Usagi's window and into the tree outside of it. Draco grabbed Usagi before she nearly fell. She hit against his chest hard and that caused hem both lose their balance.

Holding onto the next branch quickly, Draco was able to prevent them both from falling and hitting the ground. Usagi whispered a 'sorry' and they both climbed down slowly. Draco made it down first, but now his neatly slicked back hair was falling out and his pale bangs were hanging in front of his eyes. Usagi lost her balance once again on the last branch and tumbled into Draco who easily caught her once again.

"I'm so sorry... I'm quite clumsy as my friends say..." Usagi groaned, pulling herself away from him.

"I can tell." Draco mumbled, brushing himself off. '_Dirty Muggles_,' He though to himself.

"You just appeared in my fireplace out of no where. That's really odd. You're not from around here, ne?" Draco shook his head. He really didn't want to reveal himself, but it seemed he had no real choice. He had his wand, and knew when to use it.

"I'm from England."

"How'd you get here?"

"I used Floo Powder."

"That's a funny word," Usagi mused, "Flooo…."

"Indeed."

"What's it mean?" Usagi asked, with curiosity written all over her face. The two sat in the bushes near the tree and talked. He told her that he was a wizard and came from a very powerful and pure line of blood, so if she did anything funny, he'd kill her without even a second thought. He also said that she shouldn't make any mistakes because he would harm her. Usagi wasn't sure if she could believe him and being the naive girl that she is, she said the next thing on her mind;

"You don't have anywhere to go?"

Draco was shocked at her words, but said nothing.

"I can ask Mama and Papa if you can stay with us until you find your way back home." Usagi told him.

This girl, she was being so kind to him after everything he said to her. Did she not understand a single threat he just said?

"Well?" She asked, leaning toward him.

"I..I suppose so." he mumbled, unsure of this girl, and still did not understand her.

She pulled him up with her and brought him to the front door. She breathed deeply and her heart pounded. Gulping, she opened the door.

"Usagi, is that you dear?" her mother was heard from the kitchen, speaking in Japanese.

"Yeah, it's her and she has a BOY with her!" Shingo said laughing as he peeked around the corner.

"A BOY?" Usagi cringed as her father ran out. "Usagi! Explain this!"

Draco couldn't understand a word that the family was saying.

"Dad, this is Draco Malfoy. He is a sudden exchange student from England. He has no where to go and the teacher asked if he could stay here with us." Usagi spoke these words softly in English, so Draco would know what's going on.

"An English boy, ne? How old is he?" Kenji said in good English, even better than Usagi.

"Fifteen." Draco answered for Usagi in a sturdy voice. Kenji was glad to hear he was the same age as his daughter, and not older like that Mamo-character.

Kenji looked Malfoy up and down. Draco stood tall and proud as Kenji approved. "I like this young man a lot more than that Mamo-character, I do."

He went back to the kitchen to talk to Ikuko for a few minutes, both of Usagi's parents came back in the room.

"The guest room is to the left, upstairs, Usagi can show you." Usagi smiled and looked at Draco.

"Come on!" Usagi ran upstairs and Draco followed behind, after looking back at her parents who were smiling. He thanked them much to his dislike. He knew he couldn't do too much because if there was a wizarding world in Japan, he didn't know their rules or what could possibly happen to him.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well well well look what I found on my computer! I deleted this story ages ago because it wasn't getting anywhere at all…and now I'm going to attempt it again. Yes, it will be a Draco/Usagi story…yeee they're my second favorite couple next to Usagi and Trunks XD

Well review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

----

In the Right Place, at the Right Time

Chapter 2

"School of Muggles"

----

Early the next morning, Usagi and Draco arrived to school. Usagi used the Luna pen to disguise herself as Draco's mother to enroll him into her school. Little did Draco Malfoy know, he was too busy trying to get over the fact that HE had to go to a MUGGLE school and wondered how long it'd actually last before he did something he'd regret. This was a muggle school where muggles surrounded him.

Usagi soon appeared with his schedule and locker combination. Draco grabbed the paper from her, muttering Brithish slang under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but just try to last for today ok? I don't completely undertand the world you come from, but I want to help you. Today, after school we are going to have a meeting at my friend, Rei's temple. She can do fire readings and my friends are good at helping."

"I told you before! I do not want any of your muggle friends knowing about me and where I come from! It's not my fault I ended up in your fireplace." Draco snapped. He sure did say that word a lot.

"I know that! But please, they can help. Trust me!"

"Fine. Whatever, muggle."

"My name is Usagi."

"You're still a muggle."

"Yeah, yeah."

As soon as they stepped out of the office, all the girls, and some of the guys, stopped and stared at the couple. Draco didn't look pleased and he knew right there and then he was going to need magic. Suddenly, all the girls surrounded him. Draco panicked. He tried to find Usagi, but the crowd was just too big.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" He snapped and yelled at the girls, scaring a few. His eyes were cold as he glared at each and every one of the girls and some of them backed off.

"Filthy muggles." He pushed them out of his way. Some boyfriends seen this and stepped up. Draco was ready to take out his wand when Usagi grabbed his arm.

"Draco! No! You'll get in trouble!" she hissed at him. The night before Usagi had seen his wand and he told what he could do with it, and if he used it outside of the wizarding world he could get in a lot of trouble with the 'ministry'. Draco looked down at her and then snarled at the people around him. They'd fear him had they have known who he really was. He walked at a quick pace down the hall as Usagi tried to keep up.

"Draco, wait! You're walking too fast for me." Draco didn't hear her. HE was too good for this. "Draco! You're first class is right here!" He stopped in front of her.

"Usagi, meet me here when your class is over." she nodded at his command and walked off to her own class as Draco watched her leave.

When he sat down, girls started to scoot next to him, but stopped when they seen the look he gave them and went back to their original spot.

Today was going to be the worst day of his life. He occupied his time by thinking about how he would love to be at Hogwarts right now giving Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood a difficult time at the morning breakfast. He smirked and imagined he was in Potions class moacking and humiliating the Gryffindors. Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelling.

"Mr. Malfoy! Answer my question!" The teacher was saying. Draco growled inwardly and got up.

"I would if I could understand your language!" He spat and turned."I cannot tolerate this! This...this MUGGLE School! I am a Malfoy! A MALFOY! You hear?"

"Get out!" The teacher still spoke in Japanese, but Draco understood what he meant when he was pointing to the door.

"With pleasure."

"Malfoy!" The teacher yelled down the hall after him. Usagi heard this from her classroom and asked to be excused. Usagi's blue-haired friend, Ami looked at her in question when she got up and ran out the door and down the hall. Usagi had not yet told Ami about Draco Malfoy, so Ami was very confused. Ami blinked several times at the open door where Usagi just left, but went back to her work. She would ask her friend later.

Usagi ran down the halls and out the main doors. "Draco!" she said out of breath.

Girls from around looked in the direction the handsome blonde stranger was headed. Usagi felt herself become jealous with the way girls looked at him. Then she felt bad after she thought of Mamoru. Her beloved Mamoru.

"Draco!" she called again and finally caught up to him and clutched onto his arm. To his surprise, he roughly jerked his arm from her grasp.

"Do not touch me!" Usagi backed away, biting her bottom lip. She then realized she had her books when they fell from her grip and hit the ground.

"I'm not to return to that worthless school again. I must return to Hogwarts. I cannot stand this place."

He took out his wand from his pocket and tapped his finger on the tip, eyeing Usagi.

"You're not going to hurt me with that thing are you?" Draco thought for a moment, looking from Usagi to his wand and back. He could tell that she was scared but he put the wand away, hearing Usagi sighing in relief.

"Muggle, this is boring."

"Usagi, it's USAGI! U-S-A-G-I!"

"Yeah. I know... muggle." He said teasing her. She pouted which oddly enough, Draco found cute. She seemed to have been thinking about something.

"We could go see if Mamo-chan is home!" She said.

"Mamo-chan, huh? I suppose so. I'm interested in seeing who this "Mamo-chan" muggle is."

"Quit it with that muggle name!" She yelled one last time as he snickered and they walked off.

Usagi and Draco made their way to Mamoru's appartment door after getting off the elevator. Draco had never been on an elevator before because it was a "muggle-thing". He was bewildered and thought that any other time, he could've just used a spell to get to where he was going. It was called Apperating. She knocked a couple of times, but after having know answer, Usagi dug in her bag for a small, silver key and unlocked the door. She knew Mamoru kept the door looked all the time.

"He must be home, he doesn't have school or work today. Hmmm..." The two walked in, Draco not far behind Usagi and noted that the "apartment" was small and kept quite clean. There appeared to be noises coming from the bedroom to the right of them.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi called. Suddenly, the noises stopped. She knocked on his door and repeated his name.

"Usagi? Just a minute!" she heard him say. She nodded and turned to Draco.

"He must've been napping."

"The muggle was making noises." Draco stated. Usagi glared at him for saying that word.

"Whatever." Mamoru's door opened, and he had a robe tied around him.

"Usagi! I was just having a nap and thinking about you. Who's this?" He asked looking at Draco. Mamoru was about a foot taller than Draco, but Draco still glared into his eyes but Draco still held his head high and stood tall and broad.

"That doesn't explain the noises coming from your room." Draco said in disbelief of what "Mamo-chan" told Usagi. He rose his wand and said something, "Accio!"

Usagi and Mamoru looked confused, but before they knew it, a screaming girl with long red hair and purple eyes came flying toward them in the air. She only held a loose blanket to her.

"Ahh! Mamoru! What's all this about!" Draco smirked. He knew something was up.

"Mamo-chan...?"

"Usagi, I can explain!" Mamoru was in panic as the girl fell to the floor and ran behind him. Tears were welling up in Usagi's blue eyes are the scene unfolded before her.

"There's no explaining to do. You CHOSE to do this to her!" Draco yelled, pointing to Usagi."And being the naive girl that she is, she's likely to forgive you. But I won't." Draco's smirk grew as he thought about what he was going to do to them next. Usagi wondered what Draco meaned by all of what he was saying about her.

"Draco, don't-"

"Usagi, I have this under control. I'm doing this for you."

"Dra-"

"Rictusempra!" He pointed his wand to the girl, she fell over in a fit of giggles. Mamoru was shocked, but take at Draco with a fist.

"What did you do to her?"

"Something that isn't as bad as what I'm going to do to you." Draco was not at all threatened by Mamoru's useless move and lifted his wand to Mamoru, who you could tell was scared.

"Draco, no!" Usagi spun around in a fit of tears and ran from the apartment. Draco ignored her, his eyes were still fixed on Mamoru.

"Reducio!" Mamoru noticed that something in his pants was starting to get smaller. (sorry, I just HAD to add it in there!)

"What the?" Draco smirked at the guy who was grabbing at his crotch and freaking out.

"Cruciatus!" Draco was satified as Mamoru doubled over in pain as one of the unforgiveable curses hit him. He deserved this for being unfaithful to Usagi. He stared Mamoru down as he gasped in pain.

"Never. Go. Near. Her. AGAIN." And with that, Draco swiftly walked out, leaving the woman still giggling and Mamoru knocked unconscious on the floor of his very own apartment. Now to find Usagi.

Usagi kneeled down next to a tree in tears. She clutched her chest tight. Why would her Mamo-chan do that to her? They were destined to be! Then she looked up. Sniffing, she saw that she had run straight into the park. There seemed to have been no one around. Then she thought about it. That girl, she looked so familiar yet so different, but where from? She couldn't quite place the girls face to a name or place.

She sighed. Was this all a dream? Just a bad dream. Was Draco Malfoy real? Did Mamoru really do what he did? It couldn't be real. Or what it meant to happen? She pulled her knees closer to her chest and burried her head in them and sobbed some more. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, she looked up to see Draco Malfoy face to face. He sat down beside her, now back in his robes.

"Draco? But how did you know where I was?"

"A spell I used." He said simply as she nodded, and leaned her head on his shoulder, cuddling into him. Draco was surprised at his own actions that allowed her to do this.

"What Mamo-chan did...was it real?" Draco nodded. He was unsure of what to do. There he was, sitting next to a muggle girl who had her head on his shoulder, sobbing.

"He's a filthy muggle."

"And so am I." she sighed, getting up. "We really should go talk to my friends... they can help you."

The two started to walk off. Suddenly, there was a blast from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

----

In the Right Place, at the Right Time

Chapter 3

"The Luna Mind Meld"

----

Usagi and Draco spun around. There, right in front of them, about fifty feet from where they were, a monster was attacking. Draco was in shock and Usagi was panicking. She turned to Draco.

"Stay right there Draco!" and she ran off. Draco was about to protest, but knew she was up to something. He decided to stay right where he was. He watched from behind a tree, wand in hand. His eyes when wide as he saw a girl jump out in front of the monster in a short, blue skirt. She shouted something about being called 'Sailor Moon'. He could see her touching her forehead and then throwing something at the monster. The girl had blonde hair, and done strangly a lot of like Usagi's odd hair. Draco wasn't stupid.

"Usagi!" he called out. The girl stopped suddenly. She looked at him. How did he know? "Get away from that thing!" It was Draco's chance to prove how good of a wizard he really was and he come forward.

"Draco, no! It's up to me to handle this!" Draco had raised his wand.

"Incendio!" Flames engulfed the monster and it hissed in pain. Sailor Moon ran to him.

"Draco! I said no! You cannot do this!" Then she yelled and then thought. "And how did you know that it was me?"

"It's obvious, Usagi. Oh, and it's not like I'd take orders from a muggle." He blew a bang from his face. The monster didn't stop there though, it blew another blast that engulfed the two. Sailor Moon clung to Draco as he held her tight.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely happily ate their first feast at Hogwarts on that September 1st evening. This year was going to be really great. Draco Malfoy was not there. He hadn't shown up, and they really didn't care where he was or what may have happened to them.

"Wow! Harry this is great!" Ron said in so much joy, Hermione seemed to be really over joyed for once as well and books weren't even involved this time. Harry looked at his friends and smiled to himself.

"Yes. This is going to be the best year ever." They all nodded in agreement. Then Harry noticed that all the Slytherins were looking around at each other also wondering where their best Slytherin was. Pansy Parkinson looked especially worried.

"Haha, look at them, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione was about to take another bite of her meal when she noticed something in the ceiling above them. Suddenly, the ceiling seemed to have started to open into what looked like a black hole. Harry and Ron also noticed and looked up, the rest of the Gryffindor table looking up as well. The rest of the students at the tables followed, as did the professors. Screams filled the air, mostly a scream of a girl.

Everyone stared as Draco Malfoy fell through the hole, holding a small blonde girl tightly in his arms, who in return clutched onto him just as tight. They hit the floor with a hard 'thump' and everyone's jaws dropped. Chatter errupted in the Great Hall, and Dumbledore clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

Everyone was in wonder as to how Draco Malfoy got there with a beautiful girl in his arms. The two of them unconscious on the floor, the girl sprawled out on him. Snape was the first to get there, to check on his favourite student. He was soon followed by Dumbledore and the rest of the professors that taught there. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one that knew what was going on. The mysterious girl and Draco Malfoy were soon lifted off to the Hospital Wing.

Usagi was the first to stir. She blinked and looked around her surroundings. Where was she? She slowly sat up, her mind racing. Then she remembered the events that had happened. All she could remember was that she was in a park crying after what she and Draco had seen. Draco defended her. He actually defended her. Although she only knew him for just more than a day, she knew this wasn't an everyday thing for him. He punished Mamoru and that woman he was with. He tried to protect her from the monster that was attacking. Then she remembered the monster was on fire because Draco had yelled some strange word and the blaze was sent straight from his wand, but the monster attacked them anyway. They were soon engulfed by darkness, she clutched him and to her surprise Draco had held on to her, protecting her with all the strength that he had. And now she was here. But...where was Draco Malfoy?

She looked around, and to her left, she noticed another bed that the handsome blond boy was resting on. "Draco!" she whispered. Careful to make sure no one was around, she slowly got up, and left a pain in her leg. It must've been from the fall she thought to herself as she limped over to the bed Draco was on.

"Draco?" she shook him but he didn't wake. "Draco?" she shook him harder, still with no response. Tears collapsed from her eyes as she laid her head down on his chest. If he was breathing it was very faint, but it was there. She smiled at the fact that he was still alive.

Draco must've felt her weight on his chest, because his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked down at the golden locks laying in front him just below his chin. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her hair. Usagi jumped, and looked at him, smiling.

"Draco! You're ok!" She hugged him tightly. He groaned in pain. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry, Draco."

"I think my ribs are cracked..." He grunted and shifted his weight to lean on his arm as Usagi sat beside him on his bed. Draco looked around at his surroundings, and recgonized the place as the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

"What is it Draco?" Usagi asked as she watched him look around. "Do you know where we are?"

Draco nodded, "We're in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing!"

Usagi's eyes widened. She was no longer at home, but in the school that Draco Malfoy attended. Draco held his head tightly, because he had realized that his head was pounding and his mind began to swirl as everything darkened around him, and layed back down. He fell into a deep sleep. Usagi followed suit and layed down beside him, her arm drapped over him. She felt safe near him, as mean as he appeared to have been in the presence of people, he really wasn't all that bad, was he? Her mind told her to be careful of him, but she un-sure. Should she trust him like she has been? Then another part of her tugged at her, telling her that everything is ok and that she's making the right choice. She wanted to be with him in this strange place.

Dumbledore addressed the still confused students the next morning at the Hogwarts breakfast. He announced that Draco Malfoy was alright, although most of the students except for the Slytherins really didn't care. It was the mysterious girl that they all wanted to know about. Will she be attending here? Is she Malfoy's girlfriend? Does she have something to do with Malfoy? Is she a witch? What house would she be in? What year would she be in? The questions were left unanswered for the time being.

Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table and rolled her eyes as she saw Pansy Parkinson worrying about Malfoy. It seemed like she was discussing his well-being with her fellow Slytherin girls. Ron followed her gaze and he too, rolled his eyes. Harry was concentrating on the girl. There was something about her when she was sprawled out across Malfoy on the floor of the Great Hall the night before. If he wasn't mistaken, he thought he felt a faint pain in his scar, but shrugged it off.

"Honestly." Hermione shook her head at the Slytherin table. She was interrupted by the headmaster's voice.

"Draco Malfoy and the young lady that he was accompanied by will be joining us later in the week. She will be attending Hogwarts and will also be sorted into a house when the two of them return. Let the feast begin." And with that, the students forgot all about Malfoy and the girl as they dug into the food that appeared in front of them.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room that the two students were to check on them. She stopped in her tracks when she seen the scene that was laid out in front of her. The blonde girl was cuddled up close to Draco Malfoy whom Madam Pomfrey did not like all too much, but she had to admit that it was rather sweet. She smiled to herself, and went to get a blanket. When she came back, she spread the blanket across Usagi, who hadn't even budged.

As she turned, she came face to face with Professors Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. She gestured them to be quiet and pushed them out of the room, and gently closed the door behind her.

"How are they doing, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked in his usual kind and soft tone.

"They seem to be healing quite fine, Albus." Pomfrey nodded, "They just need their rest. Malfoy has a few cracked ribs because of when he broke the girl's fall."

"Albus, do you know who this girl is?" Minerva McGonagall questioned. Albus Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have an idea of who she may be, but you'll just have to wait until the sorting, just as everyone else must." And with a glint in the headmaster's eye as he turned and walked out. McGonagall looked at Snape briefly before she too, left. Snape however, waited until Promfrey left before he peeked in on the two sleeping teenagers.

He slipped in and took a long look at the girls face. Where had he seen that face before? He knew she looked so familliar, but could not place a name to the face. He stared at her longer, even after she unconsciously burried her face into Malfoy's shoulder further. He then forwarded his gaze to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, where did you end up?" And with that, he turned on his heal and left the sleeping couple.

It was the day for the sorting. Draco Malfoy was now seated back at his table, much to Pansy Parkinson's liking. She scooted closer to him, which he ignored completely. Crabbe and Goyle questioned him of where he had been and where the girl had come from. Draco dismissed the questions and glanced over the Gryffindor table. He was glad that he was back to torture them. He looked at Harry Potter, who in return glared back at him. Malfoy smirked.

With a clap of Dumbledore's hands, the chattering hall stopped and silence emerged. Dumbledore looked around before speaking. "Lets have a warm welcome for the new young lady."

The hall clapped, as McGonagall ran off to get the stool and sorting hat. Draco was told earlier in private that Usagi had been found to be a witch. It didn't surprise him, after what he had seen her do, but he figured he'd just leave the Sailor Moon secret between he and she. But, she did have some sort of magic going on inside of her. Dumbledore motioned for the confused Usagi to come through the doors and into the hall where she been waiting nervously.

She gracefully walked through the row between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. She blushed faintly at all the gasps and stares she got, mainly from the boys. She noticed that the red-headed boy, and the boy with the messy, brown hair with glasses were gawking at her. The blonde took note that the bushy-haired girl beside the red-headed boy was getting upset. But it seemed that she wasn't the only one though, because there was a small girl, also with red hair glaring at the other boy, and then at her. She looked away, only to make eye contact with Draco Malfoy instead, which made her feel a lot better. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought she seen his lips curve into a real smile when he saw her. Then she noticed the girl beside him who had short brown hair and a pug-like face. Jealously errupted inside of her when she seen how the girl looked at Draco Malfoy.

McGonagall gestered her to get up on the stool as she placed the hat that was far too big on Usagi's head. Usagi waited for something to happen and jumped when the hat began to talk.

"Ah, Princess Serenity. How long it's been since I've last saw you. Infact, you were just a baby cradled in your mother's arms. Queen Serenity of the Moon. Good friend she was." Usagi didn't understand what was going on.

"Why Princess, you look confused."

"I am..." she whispered to the hat. The hall silently listened as this Serenity/Usagi girl and the sorting hat had a conversation. Draco Malfoy was most interested. She was a Princess?

"Well, not for long my dear Princess. Luna is going to perform the Luna Mind Meld on you soon."

"Luna's here?" Usagi asked happily.

"Yes. Now...which house to put you in?"

Everyone watched egerly as the hat made it's decision. All four of the houses hoped that the beautiful girl would end up in their house.

"You'd do well in any of the houses. But, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are both out of the picture here...hmmm..Gryffindor? You are pure of heart, honest, caring, trusting, brave, and strong you'd do good. But, what's this I see? I see revenge on the man that hurt you. I see revenge on the evils that ruined your peaceful life during the Silver Millinium. I see it gathering up inside of you. Slytherin would help you greatly in this situation. You would grow strong, and powerful. Slytherin will guide you and you complete what it is that you must achieve..."

Meanwhile, Usagi's eyes were closed tight, and in she was muttering words only the hat could make out. "Please put me with Draco...Please put me with Draco...Please put me with Draco...Please put me with Draco..."

"Put you with Draco Malfoy, hmmm? As I was saying, Slytherin will be good for you. You hold the strength deep inside of you that you need to use in the upcoming battle...Slytherin will help you to release this power...and will find you the love that you seek deep within your pained heart." the hat stopped for a moment, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Slytherin?" Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped. They saw the smile that Usagi gave Draco as she jumped down and ran to join the clapping table well, all clapping except that pug-faced girl beside Draco Malfoy. However, Hermione, Ron and Harry watched as she came to a stop. It looked as though Usagi wanted to have a seat beside Malfoy, but it was occupied by Parkinson, who was smirking at the girl. Usagi took a seat further down the table between Marcus Flint and Millicent Bulstrode. Harry noticed that she looked rather scared in the seat she was seated. He saw her glance down at Malfoy, who was seething at Parkinson.

Draco glared down at the oblivious Pansy. He wanted Usagi to be near him, he didn't want to near Parkinson. He took a mental note that this was the last time that Parkinson was to be seated with him during any meal of the day. Or anytime at all, at that matter. Soon, the feast began, after Dumbledore announced that Usagi Tsukino would be in the fourth year.

Many of the students wondered how Usagi would make it in the fourth year, until they seen a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead trot down to the Slytherin table.

"Usagi!" The cat said with a British accent.

"Luna!" the cat jumped into Usagi lap as Usagi cuddled the cat. "How'd you get here?"

Luna laughed softly at the looks that the students gave to the talking cat, and to Usagi. "With the help of Dumbledore, of course!"

Usagi patted Luna as Luna continued to speak. "Usagi, you are confused. You don't understand why you are here, and why you are in the fourth year." Usagi nodded. It was true, she didn't understand at all.

"Well, I'm here to help you and to guide you, Usa-chan." Luna jumped down and Usagi follwed her. She kneeled on the floor next to the cat as everyone watched. The crescent moon on the cat's forehead glowed and one also appeared on Usagi's forehead. Everyone dropped what they were doing and watched as memories flooded back into Usagi's mind and tears soon followed down her cheeks.

"I remember everything, Luna... the Moon kingdom, mother, the witches and wizards of the court that taught me everything that I now remember. They taught me everything that the students here know up to their fourth year! I was about to begin the fourth year, when Queen Beryl appeared and took Endymion away from me. And mother did what she could to save me, and everyone else! And then...and then I died, but I was re-incarnated back on Earth one thousand years later. Mother was a great and powerful witch and queen! And my father...although I do not remember him nor do I know him...I do know this; he was a great wizard and loved my mother. Or so, that's what she told me as I grew up. And here I am. I remember all of these faces," she looked around the hall. "You were all apart of that time!" and then Usagi collapsed.

Draco jumped up quickly, leaving his dinner behind. Pansy didn't look pleased as he went over to where the girl lay and picked her up. Many other students were confused by Malfoy's strange behaviour towards this girl. Malfoy ignored them and followed Luna out of the hall and into the hallway with Usagi in his arms, held protectively.

"I'm afraid it was a bit much for her and it's happening all so very very fast for her mind to keep up with and understand." Luna said, walking toward the stairs. "Come Draco, I need you to take her to the Slytherin common room!" Draco nodded and looked down at Usagi in his arms and followed the cat.

---


	4. Chapter 4

----

In the Right Place, at the Right Time

Chapter 4

"Two new girls"

----

Usagi woke up, as the memories continued to pour from her mind. She clutched her head tight, and when she looked up, she came face to face with Luna. Luna nodded her head in the other direction and Usagi saw Draco sound asleep in an arm chair. Usagi smiled inwardly and Luna spoke.

"We're in Draco's room."

"Draco has his own room?" Usagi asked in wonder. She looked around, it was a dark room, and it was bigger than her own back home. It wasn't overly large, it was nice. There was a desk, a large bed with poles and certains, a bunch of books, paintings on the wall, a chair and another door. She assumed he also had a bathroom.

Luna nodded, "Apparently his father insisted he had his own room much like his father once had. Something about being pure-blooded. He figured you'd have more privacy in here, because of something about you sharing a dorm with some Pansy Parkinson girl."

"Talk about treatment..." she noticed that the bed sheets were dark green and also satin, which a large silver snake in the middle. Luna jumped up in the air and did a summersault. Down came a crystal stick that dropped on the covers infront of her. Usagi slowly reached for it and saw that it had energy coming from it.

"This was your great-grandmother's wand. It's made of crystal, moon goddess hair, and moon dust. It also holds some of the silver crystal's powers." Usagi was in awe and picked it up, without knowing, she flicked it. And the books on the desk next to Draco fell over, instantly waking him with a shudder.

"Usagi." He said, getting up and coming toward her. "Is that YOUR wand? It holds such great power!"

Usagi nodded, and he sat on the bed beside her. "Are you feeling alright now, Usagi?"

"Yes, and whatever happened to "muggle" hmm?" She wondered. Draco chuckled deep in his throat.

"Muggles are people of non-magic. YOU are not a muggle." he said, proudly.

"What time is it?"

"Well, everyone's gone to bed now."

"What will people think of me being your room?"

"Who cares. Would you want to be in the same room with Pansy Parkinson?"

"Who's that?" Draco shook his head at her question.

"You do not want to know. She's had this crush on me since I can first remember. She comes from a line of pure blood line of Slytherins, and my father grew up with her's and of course he approves of her. I personally don't like her, she's rather annoying if you ask me. We grew up together and she's always thought I liked her." Draco gave a short laugh. "Pathetic she is. And she's a total snob, and you wouldn't want to get stuck with her."

Usagi took what he said into thought and decided that this Pansy girl wasn't all that nice. But then agian, this is coming from Draco, who is just like her in the snobby aspect.

"Well, I can't stay in here all the t-"

"Sure you can. If you want."

"We could get in trouble."

"Why?"

"I don't know...people have dirty minds." Usagi tried to convince him that it was wrong for her to stay in his room with him.

"Well, if that's what you want. But if she gives you a hard time, tell me and I'll deal with her."

"Um, ok Draco." and with that, Usagi turned over, and fell back to sleep. Draco also layed his head down on the pillow next to her, pulling a different blanket up over him.

Usagi awoke the next morning, stretching and looked down to see Draco there, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Carefully, moving his arms from her waist, she got up, making sure to not wake him. At the bottom of the bed, she noticed some robes and knew that they were hers because Luna must've left them there for her. She walked over to the door and opened it, only to see that it was a bathroom.

"Hmm.." Usagi looked back at Draco and then in the bathroom again. "I'm sure he won't mind too much." With that she gently closed the door behind her and went over to run the water.

Draco woke with a start with the absence of warmth near him. He got up and noticed that Usagi was gone. He walked into the bathroom, not realizing that the water was indeed running. Both Usagi and Draco screamed at each other and turned as each blushed a bright shade of red. Even on Malfoy's cold and pale features, the red shone through. He coughed.

"I'm sorry Draco, I figured it would be ok..." Usagi said in a blush, still not turn around, and wrapping the towel around her tighter.

"It's ok, I don't mind... but I should've known..." With that he quickly ran out and shut the door quickly behind him and leaned against the door as Usagi went back to her bath.

When she was done, she came out fully clothed in her Slytherin robes. Draco took his turn in the bathroom, and Usagi decided to go make herself at home in her dorm with the other two girls that she would be sharing with.

When Usagi opened the door and walked in, she seen the pug-faced Pansy glaring at her. Pansy Parkinson shot up, and walked briskly over to Usagi, pinning her against the now closed door.

"Listen, "Princess"..." She hissed in Usagi's face. Pansy was a bit taller than her, and glared down at her, making Usagi tremble in fear, but Usagi soon regained her senses and stood up against the other girl's weight. "Draco is mine. If you go near him, talk to him, touch him or whatever the case may be, I'll have to seriously harm you..." Pansy said in her face, petting her own wand, pushing Usagi and then walking away.

Pansy walked over to a trunk, and kicked it the door.

"I believe this is yours miss Moon Princess brat. I'm the only "Draco-lover" that's allowed in here." the other two girls woke up and watched the scene with smirks on their faces.

Draco heard the noise as he was walking down the stairs from his own room, and went over to see what was going on.

"I demand to know what's going on here!" His voice interrupted Pansy's bickering to the silent Usagi. Pansy pointed to her.

"Her! She's causing trouble, Draky-poo!"

"Draky-poo?" Usagi asked, and then giggled at "Draky-poo's" reaction.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN! MY NAME IS MALFOY TO YOU!" He spat at Pansy who was now in tears. He looked at Usagi and picked up her trunk, nodding to her to follow him, "Come Usagi, I'll get you away from her." Usagi looked back at Pansy one last time and followed Draco to another room, where two other girls were just waking up. Pansy muttered something about 'telling her daddy'.

"Sarah and Alia, Usagi will be staying with you." Draco said to the two girls, one with short brown hair, and the other with long black hair with the ends purple, she looked oddly a lot of like Usagi with the same eyes, only she was different at the same time. They smiled to her and welcomed her in. Draco soon left.

"Was that Parkinson girl bothering you?" The one with the brown hair asked, "I'm Sarah."

"And I'm Alia, as you may have guessed. I hate Parkinson." The other girl growled softly, "I kicked her ass the first year here, because she tried to start shit with me. Almost got suspended, I did."

Usagi knew she was going to like these two girls.

"So where do you come from, Usagi?" Sarah asked, pulling on her robes.

"Japan."

"Japan, huh?" Usagi nodded. Sarah left the room to go down to the Great Hall after she got dressed, leaving Usagi and Alia behind. Alia shoved on ripped, fingerless gloves, and did a spell to make her hair spiked. She put on a spiked collar above her Hogwarts tie. And put some spiked bracelets on. Usagi watched her unsure as the other girl finished and left the room, soon following behind.

To Usagi's surprise, she saw an empty seat next to Draco when she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She noticed that Pansy was seething across from him, with her arms folded over her chest, how typical Usagi thought. She rushed up and took the seat beside Draco.

"Today, you'll be starting classes with everyone else. First we have Potions with Professor Snape," Draco informed her between bites. "You DO NOT want to be late for this class, Usagi."

Usagi gulped, how was she going to pull that over? Soon the breakfast was over, and Usagi ran off to find a bathroom.

Draco waited impatiently in Potions class before Snape was about to storm in at anytime. Usagi still hadn't showed up, and he figured she must've got lost. He heard snickers coming from Pansy and her two other girl friends. He angerly turned around, and glared at them.

"You do realize Parkinson, that if she's late, she'll lose points for ALL of Slytherin? Not just herself." With that Pansy shut up, and so did her other girls and looked at each other.

"Yeah, well, maybe that'll teach the worthless lit-" Again, she shut up when Draco pointed his wand to her face. "Really Draco, why do you defend her so?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione listened in on the conversation going on near the front. Ron nodded with agreement to what the Parkinson girl said.

"Why IS Malfoy acting so strange with that girl around?" He wondered. Hermione nodded.

"It's so strange!" she whispered, "Malfoy hasn't even bothered with us at all lately since she's come..."

"Don't complain." Harry muttered in disgust. He still wondered about that girl and why she make his scar pain in such a way that it did. It was a faint pain, and he didn't know whether to call it 'pain' or not. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Snape came storming in like he usually did every morning, commanding them to open their books. Snape looked around at the class in distaste, mainly at the Gryffindors. Then it was noticed that there had been an empty seat next to Draco Malfoy which he assumed was preserved for Tsukino.

"And where may I ask, is Tsukino?" he looked to Draco who looked as though he didn't have an answer to give, which he didn't.

"I'm not sure, Professor." He answered shortly, followed by snickers from Parkinson. Alia, who was sitting behind Parkinson, was about to lean over and pound her in her head, when Sarah stopped her.

"Well, we can't delay the class for a single tardy girl. Open your books to page 840." Snape continued to get various students to read paragraphs from the pages, and ask them questions that put them on the spot.

"Potter, read the next paragraph." Harry did as he told and began when the door suddenly burst open and Usagi slid into a pile of cauldrens. Students laughed, mainly a few Gryffindors, Parkinson and her crew, and Crabbe and Goyle, who Draco glared daggers at.

"Miss TSUKINO. Explain yourself." Usagi got up, and straightened her robes, gulping.

"Well, Professor sir, I got lost on my way back from the washroom."

"I see. 10 points from Slytherin next time this happens. Take a seat. Now." and so Usagi resumed her seat next to Draco Malfoy who was still giving Crabbe and Goyle the evil eye. Class continued, and soon was over, followed by a class of Transfiguration also with the Gryffindors.

In this class, Parkinson also sat directly behind Usagi this time. She would throw the odd peice of parchment and other such items from her desk. Usagi was becoming very annoyed, and wanted to turn around and stab the girl in the eye with her quill. But as her nature, Usagi did no such thing but she did notice that Alia wanted to. When Professor McGonagall was pulled from class for a moment, Parkinson turned around to say something to Alia.

"Lesbian, stop it already! Why are you protecting her for? Do you have a crush on her or something?" Usagi heard this and also turned around only to see Alia's face turn red, and her spikes pointed to her, as her head go down. Sarah tried to comfort her by telling her that it was none of Parkinson's business. Alia shot up and punched Parkinson in the face. Pansy fell back, and Alia held her against the wall, threatenly.

"You leave me alone, you leave Sarah alone and you leave Usagi alone..." and with that, Alia threw the helpless girl to the ground just as McGonagall came rushing back in.

"Riddle! Parkinson! What this this behaviour? 50 points from Slytherin...each!" All of the Slytherins groaned, as Parkinson and Alia made their way back to their seats as McGonagall started the class from where she left off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"And here I was hoping that Riddle would've pounded her..." Hermione almost flinched at the name. Alia Riddle was in fact the daughter of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, and she was greatly feared in the school by everyone. However, Alia wasn't really the type to hurt without a reason. Still, she was ignored constantly, and the only one that ever paid attention to her and showed any interest was her lover, Sarah. The two usually kept to themselves.

After class, they were off to their Care for Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. Along the way, Usagi thanked Alia for sticking up for her the way she did. Alia told her that it was no problem at all, and that she wanted a reason to pound Parkinson into a bloody pulp. That class was soon over, which lead to Lunch and then the afternoon followed with History of Magic and Herbology.

Later that night, Usagi stretched out on her bed in the dorm that she shared with her new friends, Alia and Sarah. They reminded her a whole lot of her two friends, Michiru and Haruka. Her friends, she thought. She missed them so much and wondered if they were thinking of her. She hadn't even had the chance to tell them about the new boy she'd met.

Infact, before that monster attacked, she and Draco were going to go meet the girls. Then she thought about Mamoru. She wished she hadn't decided to go visit Mamoru. She missed the girls so much. She missed the way Rei would yell at her, how Makoto would cook for her, how Ami would help her study, and how Minako would whisper things in her ear about cute boys. She wondered what they'd think of Draco Malfoy.

She giggled to herself because she knew what Makoto would think. She'd think that he looked like her old boyfriend.

Seeing that Alia and Sarah were already asleep, she decided to go and visit Draco before going to sleep.

Shutting the door behind her, Usagi muffled up the stairs toward the boy's dorm. Her loose streams of hair glided behind her like protective wings, and she stopped outside Draco's room. She was about to knock when she heard voices from behind the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I went back and read my chapters and I noticed all the embarrassing mistakes lol...I don't really want to go back and upload the last chapter again, but I noticed that I wrote something about the Yule Ball in the fourth year...so I'm going to change this again...Usagi is in fourth year. The rest of them (Draco, Pansy, Harry etc) are in fifth year. I'm sorry about that mistake. I'll try not to make anymore .;;

"In the Right Place, at the Right Time"

Chapter 5 "He loves her?"

----

"But Malfoy!" Usagi heard that snobby voice known as Pansy's behind the door of Draco Malfoy. Usagi couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in there.

"I've had enough of you Parkinson. Really. Just because you have all this in your mind..."

"But Draco, my daddy and your father want us to get married! We need to keep to the pure-blood line!" Usagi felt tears form in her eyes but shook them away as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"Parkinson. I may not have a choice just yet to decide because I'm only fourteen, but believe me as soon as I turn eighteen you're out of my life. My father is out of my life. Your father is out of my life. I'LL HAVE MY OWN LIFE."

"Yeah! Some life you'll have without me!" And with that Pansy shot up from the chair she had been sitting in and stormed towards the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that blonde girl with pink bunny pajamas on.

"Tsukino." She greeted rudely. "WHAT in hell's creation ARE you doing HERE?"

"I..I..I just wanted to say good night to Draco, that's all.." Usagi whimpered. Even Rei never yelled at her like this! Pansy grabbed Usagi by the sleeve and pulled her towards her, but before she could use any sort of threatening words, Draco cut in between them. Usagi's pale face turned crimson as he held her in his arms glaring daggers into Pansy's eyes that were full of slits.

"Get. Out. Parkinson." And with that, he slammed the door, sending Parkinson face first into the floor. He sighed a heavy sigh of relief that she was gone and took a seat on the end of his bed.

"Are you ok, Draco-chan?"

"Draco-chan?"

"Yes. It's Japanese."

"I figured. And yes, I'm fine. She just gets on my nerves sometimes when she's going on and on about marrying me or something of the sort. Little does she know." Usagi sat down beside her and rubbed his shoulder.

"Feh, she's strange." Draco laughed at this. Usagi was shocked to hear him laugh in that mannor, but continued to rub his tense shoulder and then his neck. She could of sworn that she heard a faint moan escape Draco's mouth.

"So you heard it all, huh?" Draco said, with his eyes half closed.

"Yep..."

"What were you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Oh...I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to say good night to you." Draco turned to her, looking deep into her cerulean eyes.

"You know... this may sound strange but you're the only girl that I can think of that I can't say anything rude to or insult or hurt in anyway."

Usagi giggled, "I guess that explains the no girlfriends?"

"Nah. None of them here are worthy anyway. Well Parkinson thinks that she is."

"Well, she's a bit full of herself...by the sounds of her 'daddy'."

"True." Draco looked at the clock on his wall, "You should get getting to bed, Usagi. It's late."

Draco got up taking Usagi's hand and leading her to the door.

"You get back to your dorm, safely ok?" Usagi nodded, standing up on her tippy toes in a sad attempt to stand his height. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek, which instantly stained his face pink. She must've felt the heat because she pulled away and hugged him tight before skipping off down the hall, leaving him dumbfounded.

Draco laid in his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered what it was that this girl was doing to him emotionally.

"I've never been this way with a girl before, or anyone really." He said outloud to himself, "I hardly know her, yet it feels like I've known her forever. It's so strange. What the hell is she doing to me? And why is she so trusting?"

The next morning was the first day of classes and Usagi was already late for Potions. All of her classes, infact. She's lost a total of 10 points for Slytherin just this morning alone. Luckily for her though, Snape usually gave easy points to any Slytherin that even looks the slight bit interested in what he's talking about. She skidded to a stop and peered into the classroom. She noticed that Pansy Parkinson was occupying the seat next to Draco. She causiously stepped into the class, looking around. Snape was surely going to kill her now because she wasn't two minutes late this time, she was actually a whole half hour late.

"Usagi?" She heard Draco ask from near the front. She turned to look at him, avoiding Pansy's eyes.

"How late am I?" she asked, tip-toeing up to Draco trying to make sure that Snape wouldn't notice.

"It doesn't matter, Snape is late as well."

"Seriously?"

"No I'm joking. Yes, of course I'm serious! Snape hasn't showed up yet. We figure that Dumbledork will come in here soon and make up some stupid excuse."

Usagi heard some of the Slytherin girls giggle at Draco's comment. She noticed a seat next to Alia and Sarah and started her way over there when Draco grasped her wrist.

"Parkinson, I believe you are in Tsukino's seat?"

Pansy growled, "I was here first!"

"So? This I believe is Tsukino's seat."

"Nah-uh!" With that Alia pushed Pansy off the seat and took out her quill, writing Tsukino on it.

"It is now, bitch."

"Grah!" The whole class laughed at what Alia did. Alia smiled sheepishly and took her seat next to Sarah again who didn't quite aprove of what Alia did, but thought it was quite funny at the same time. Draco pulled Usagi down on the set, and put his arms around her shoulders, glaring back at Pansy who was as usual, seething.

Usagi could hear Pansy whispering something to her Slytherin girls which was followed by the snicker.

"Ooooh! Draco has a girlfriend! Draco has a girlfriend!" they chanted behind the couple. Draco pulled the blushing Usagi closer to him, smirking mainly at the Gryffindors who admired Usagi's looks, and Pansy.

"Yes. And I love my girlfriend." With that Draco placed a kiss on Usagi's soft, pink lips. Her eyes widened at the action and her blush deepened. Yet still, she kissed him back. He was a much better kisser than Mamoru was. Mamoru. Usagi mentally slapped herself for even thinking about him.

"Ew. How seriously disgusting." Hermione gasped at the kissing couple in the front row. Harry and Ron however, looked rather amused.

"Well, look at the look on Pansy's face, Hermione!" Ron whispered. Hermione giggled, and much of the Gryffindors started laughing at Pansy who shot around and gave him the evil death glare, shutting most of them up.

The kiss was ended by Snape rushing in through the doors, Usagi and Draco snapped apart and turned around but smirked at Pansy one last time before listening to Snape's lame excuse for being late.

"I must apologize about being late, but I had to speak with the Headmaster about certain things." he mostly looked at Usagi, who in return had a glazed over look on her face still from what Draco had just done to her. Class went by fast after Snape returned and just as the Gryffindors were rushing out, and the remainder of the Slytherins, Usagi took the time to ask Draco what had played on her mind the rest of the class.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he seemed to have been listening as he packed up the rest of his stuff.

"Do you think of me as...as a ... girlfriend?" Draco didn't stop what he was doing, but answered her anyway.

"You could be."

"Really?"

"That's what I said. Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh! No! Not at all. I think...I think I'd like it, actually." Draco knew that she was blushing a deep shade of red at she spoke these very words. His heart skipped a beat as he turned around to face her.

"Well, then you can be my girlfriend."

Usagi threw herself on him in a massive embace.

"Ahem." the couple turned to face Snape who was still standing there. "If I see any sort of affection such as this again, 10 points each from Slytherin."

Usagi gulped at let go of Draco. Draco grabbed her hand and lead her out, they laughed against the wall at the look that Snape had given them.

Yay another chapter I finally got around to finishing! I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

----

In the Right place, at the Right Time

Chapter 6

"The Yule Ball"

----

Professor Snape announced to the Slytherin house that apart of the Triwizard Tournament was coming up that was called the Yule Ball. They were told that they were needed to wear formal dress robes and that it would start at eight o'clock pm on Christmas Day, going until midnight.

A few Slytherin girls giggled, and Pansy ran directly to Draco Malfoy BEGGING him to take her to it. Draco Malfoy did not look all too impressed, and glanced to Usagi. Usagi glared at Pansy. Draco pushed Pansy off, looked at Usagi and walked away as Snape continued about what they were to do and not to do.

Usagi watched as Draco walked away. She didn't want to attend, anyway. She thought about the last dance she had gone to before the Moon Kingdom was distroyed, and tears silently welled up in her eyes.

---

The next morning, Draco recieved a letter coming from his father. He groaned and opened it up, reading the words;

Draco,

It is in my great interest that there is going to be a Yule Ball coming up at Hogwarts on Christmas Day. You do know what that means, don't you? You are to go with Pansy Parkinson. Your mother is in great favour of this young lady, who might I add, is also a pure-blooded witch and her father is on the Lord's side.

If you do not obey me, something will happen.

Lucius

Draco read this and groaned again. He didn't want to go with that Parkinson witch, in fact, a part of him deep down inside wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Usagi, who was sitting a few seats away from him. It was strange, ever since this Triwizard Tournament started, she's been very distant. She hardly ever talked to him, or even looked at him at that matter. However, he didn't worry too much about it because he had better things to do with his time.

Pansy came running over to him, much to his discomfort.

"Draco! Draco! Your father just sent ME a message! He said you are going to go with me to the Yule Ball!" She shrieked and hugged his neck, almost choking him. He saw Usagi look away from the scene that Parkinson was causing.

"Uh...yeah. Now get off of me." Pansy looked hurt but listened to him anyway. She walked off to go and tell her Slytherin girls about the news.

Alia and Sarah looked at each other and looked back to Usagi.

"Poor girl...ever since this all happened, no one even talks to her. It even seems that most of the Slytherins don't even want anything to do with her. Even if she is in the tournament, you'd think they'd be proud and encourage her with their pride..." Alia whispered to Sarah. Usagi must've heard something, because she got up leaving her breakfast behind and left.

Snape pulled Usagi aside.

"Eep!"

"Tsukino, have you found a dance partner yet?"

"A...a dance partner?" Usagi gulped, getting nervous. Snaped scrowled at her.

"Yes. A dance partner. Weren't you listening to me yesterday?" Usagi nodded, and muttered something about Pansy distracting her.

"I'm not going..." Usagi growled, which made Snape angry.

"You HAVE to go, it's traditional, Tsukino! As part of the Yule Ball tradition, you must find one!" with that, Snape stormed off.

Usagi sank against the wall beside her. What was she going to do? Draco was taken, the one guy she wanted to be with the most. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to hurt him just as he had been doing to her. She slipped out of the hall, and down a few more until she got to the old girls bathroom where Moaning Mertle was. Usagi sank down into an empty stall.

What did she do wrong? Why was Draco treating her so differently than he had in the beginning of the year? She remembered back to the night she spent in his room with him and Luna. Was it because of the Tournament? Usagi didn't want to participate in it as it was, it wasn't her fault! Then, she decided she didn't want to go to any classes that day, and stayed in the same stall, hiding from anyone that walked by.

A week passed, and the Yule ball was in less than three days. Usagi had become very discouraged, no boys had asked her to go. If she didn't go would she have ruined everything? Usagi was sitting outside near a lake in the Hogwarts yards. The snow was fresh on the ground, and Usagi didn't seem to noticed someone tapping her shoulder from behind. Usagi whipped around to see Draco Malfoy staring down at her.

"Usagi." Usagi stood up from the bench she had been sitting on to face him. She knew what he wanted to know.

"I haven't found a partner yet, Draco..." she voice trailed off. She could've sworn she seen a look of relief on his face, but thought better of it. It was Draco Malfoy after all.

"Usagi...the reason I'm going with Pansy Parkinson is because of my father and mother. He's on good terms with her's." Draco told her, looking around him. Usagi nodded in understanding. "My mother is in favour of Parkinson's family."

"It's alright... I'll find someone, I hope." Usagi said, looking at his profile. She tugged on his sleeve, motioning that she was going back inside, and the two walked back into the Hogwarts castle together. Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi could've sworn she saw someone she had seen before. Draco looked at her in question and she brushed him off saying it was nothing.

It was and hour before the Yule Ball, and Usagi still hadn't a partner to begin the opening dance with. She was about to climb through the window and try get away, before I knock came to the door. Alia and Sarah had already made their way to the ball, and Usagi was left all alone in the dorm that she shared with them. Hesitating before opening the door, she saw the face of the one and only...

"SEIYA!" she squealed, lunging herself at him. He was dressed in a tuxedo, and ready to leave. He returned the bone-crushing hug.

"Can I come in for a few minutes, Usagi-chan?" he asked, looking around to see that no one was in there. Usagi eagerly nodded, and let him in. Seiya made his way over to her bed, and sat down on the end of it.

"How'd you get here? How'd you KNOW I was here? How is your princess? Where is everyone else?" Usagi attacked him with many questions, and he laughed.

"Usagi...my hime sent me here, only for tonight though. We've been keeping track of the whole Triwizard Tournament back on our planet!" he informed her.

"Really?" Seiya nodded.

"When we heard that the Yule Ball was part of it, Kikyou-hime suggested that I come and be your partner for tonight, seeing to how you don't have one and there's only less than an hour before it." Usagi nodded and sat down next to him.

"How did you know that I didn't have a partner?" Usagi wondered.

"Our hime knows a lot of things..." Usagi understood then, remembering the beautiful Kikyou.

"How is she and the others? Yaten and Taiki?"

"They're doing just fine, and wanted to come also, but Kikyou-hime didn't have enough power to send all three of us, just me." he smirked, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Seiya! I was about to try and run away to Hogsmede for the evening or something." Seiya laughed at Usagi's idea when she asked about something. "Seiya... do you know why I'm here?" Usagi watched as Seiya nodded.

"Yeah, Kikyou-hime told us about the Moon Kingdom, and how your mother and father were both a witch and wizard. Amazing, if you ask me. She also said that she knew Dumbledore from long ago. I can't wait to talk to him." Time passed quickly, and it was now ten minutes before the ball. Usagi waved her wand around her and she appeared in her Princess form in front of him. Seiya got up and took her arm.

"Shall we?" Usagi nodded.

"We shall!"

Everyone was already there, and Draco ignored Pansy's protests as he looked all around for Usagi. Just then, he looked up and saw her...with another man. Who was this man, he wondered. He didn't go to Hogwarts. Everyone else followed Draco's gaze to the stairs, were Usagi stand arm-in-arm with a strange man. She wasn't wearing a formal robe and everyone noticed. Looking down, Usagi realized this too, and gave a nervous laugh. She muttered something about forgetting.

Usagi looked around at all the different couples, and recognized all of them; Harry Potter and Parvati Patil, Ron Weaseley and Padma Patil, Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, Dean Thomas and a mystery girl, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weaseley, Vicktor Krum and Hermione Granger, and much to Usagi's distaste, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

The first opening was with the four champions and their partners dancing. Usagi was so very glad that Seiya knew how to dance, or both of them would've been on the floor. She turned her head to see Fleur and Roger gliding with the music, and smiled at Hermione who looked very nice with her hair done in a different way. The air was heating up inside, and Seiya made his way to the balcony with Usagi.

Usagi was pointing out constellations to Seiya as they were catching up on old times. Seiya noticed every now and then that the blonde boy, Draco Malfoy was dancing with a girl that had a pug-face. The girl was dressed in pink, which was sickening to Seiya's eyes. He noticed that Draco would glide their way over towards the doors that lead out to the balcony were Usagi and Seiya sat in the crisp air.

"So..." Seiya said, looking at the blonde boy. "You like him, do you not?"

Usagi was surprised at Seiya's knowledge and nodded her head.

"Yes, but he's been different lately. We met by him appearing in-"

"Your fireplace, I know." Again, she was surprised by Seiya's words. "Remember, Kikyou-hime, Yaten, Taiki and I know everything."

Usagi giggled, because she knew that the Princess was wise and knew everything just as Sailor Pluto did. Sailor Pluto, how Usagi missed her so.

"I also heard about that Mamo-baka." Usagi grunted after Seiya mentioned this and looked away. "But, Draco stood up for you, which is very odd for him to do might I add?"

"Yes, and he probably could've got in a load of trouble with the Ministry, too."

Seiya corrected her knowledge, "Usagi, the Ministry in Japan is WAY different. In fact, there's less witches and wizards in Japan, yet stronger ones might I add. The Ministry doesn't really care a great deal."

"That's strange. What if a 'muggle' had seen?"

"Oh well, then that witch or wizard is allowed to perform a forgetting curse on them."

"Wow, Seiya you know more than me." She laughed, getting up. "Lets go back in, it's getting chilly."

The two went back in and continued to dance. Usagi noticed that she would recieve the odd glance from Draco. It was like as if he was jealous of Seiya or something. She would look into Seiya's eyes every now and then and would notice that Seiya knew more than what he had told her out on the balcony moments before.

Soon, midnight rolled around and the Yule Ball was coming to an end. It was time for Usagi to say goodbye to her dear friend Seiya. The two stood out on the balcony and hugged tightly. Usagi had tears in her eyes. Seiya wiped her tears away, and said that they'll be seeing eachother again.

"Seiya...thank you so much..." Usagi said embracing Seiya again.

"It's alright, Usagi. You'll get through this." He hugged her again, noticing that Draco Malfoy was watching him from the corner of his eye. Usagi sniffed again, and Seiya disappeared into the night. Usagi felt herself reaching out into the air where Seiya once stood. She felt as though she had been ripped away from a dear friend and once again left alone as she walked back inside.

**ok, just a quick note. I'm not longer continuing this fic. I just uploaded ones that I already had written. If anyone would like to take over, please PM me!**


End file.
